To Find Love Again
by stippybrea
Summary: The beautiful marriage of Trista and Sean O'Haire was going smoothly until her friends tell her an awful secret that could be true. Taking it upon herself to find out, Trista ends up getting more then what she bargained for. Completed
1. Default Chapter

To Find Love Again  
  
A Sean O'Haire fan fic  
  
Author note 1: I own Nothing.  
  
Author note 2: Enjoy.  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Okay class, hand me your Tutorial 2 step-by-steps and Tutorial 2 review if you have finished. After that, you all have a blessed day."  
  
One by one, the students came up to Trista O'Haire's desk, handing her their daily assignments. It was her last class, Spreadsheet Fundamentals, which was also her lightest class in terms of students. After that, it would be lunch time, and then back in the room until 4:30 when she can pack up and leave. The class had left shortly afterwards, so Trista organized the papers she needed to grade or put in folders to give back. Therefore, everything will be in place when she got back from lunch.  
  
She sighed happily. She could not wait until tomorrow afternoon. Her husband, the love of her life, Sean O'Haire was coming home. He had been on tour in Europe the week before for Tour De Force, and he had a heavy schedule this week on SmackDown!, making it two long, stressful weeks for the couple. They have been married for 2 years, right before Sean made it big in WCW. She could deal with the schedule there, since they were closer to home, and he could see her more often. Since joining WWE and then going to OVW, the couple busted their ass to make the relationship work long- distance. Trista was going to college then, taking courses online for Middle Georgia College and then actually going to class at Berry College. After completing her Bachelor's, they had gotten married and they moved to Tifton in search for a more peaceful environment to spend time together.  
  
Trista sighed again. 'So much for a big push and being paired with Roddy Piper,' she thought to herself. She missed her husband so much. At one time, he did want her to come with him to be his traveling partner and his assistant, but she had declined. As much as she wanted to, she did not want to leave her dream; her job teaching at Tifton College. She had wanted to do this since she was 13 years old. Teach computer classes at a technical college.  
  
Her thoughts were distracted by one of her greatest friends in the world, Mercedes O'Brien. She worked at the front desk at Tifton College, and was Trista's lunch buddy, along with another great friend, Shelly Mullis. Besides Mercedes and Shelly, Leia Knowles and Stacy Keibler were her sisters, family for life. They all had grown up together while going to school here in Tifton, GA. After graduation, Leia and Stacy had won a "Born to Diva" contest which granted them WWE contracts. Mercedes went right to work at the college, while Shelly and Trista both obtained Associate and Bachelor degrees in their respective areas. Trista for Business Education and Shelly, Early Childhood Education.  
  
"Hey Tristy!" Mercedes said cheerfully, waving to her.  
  
"Hi darling, ready for lunch?" Trista responded.  
  
"Hell yea girl, I wanna go to Wendy's"  
  
"Let's go."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was 3:45, and Trista was busy entering grades and grading papers for her other class, Database Fundamentals. After putting up the papers in the students' folders, Trista was getting ready to grade some more papers for the Spreadsheet class when there was a knock on her door. Setting her things down quickly, she told the person to come in.  
  
A tiny adult girl came in, taking her time to shut the door. It was Carissa Littrell, one of Trista's best students. She had quit school at the age of 17 to care for her mother, who was very ill at the time. She died two years later, leaving Carissa to care for her younger sister, Maria. It made Trista feel good for other students to confide in her, because this was her job. To teach students and to be their support as well. Carissa was no other exception; she often came to Trista when she needed anything.  
  
"Hey baby, come sit down," Trista offered.  
  
"Hey Mrs. Trista, I just came by to tell you I won't be here for a few days."  
  
Trista got out her calendar book and wrote down the informed absences. Maria was supposed to have surgery for the ear tubes, which was understandable. After digging up future assignments and giving them to her, Trista wished her well and she was on her way. Looking up at the clock again, Trista decided to take the Spreadsheet papers home with her and got ready to go home.  
  
The 20-minute drive home went by extremely slow. Trista cursed at the radio stations for their commercials were too long, and then they weren't picking very good choices for music today. She liked a little bit of everything; and you would think that there was no problem finding a station suitable for her tastes. Riight...not with all these commercials and then sometimes the antennas/radio technology decides to be cute and not come in at all. Bah! Trista gave up and settled on a classic rock station. She turned the radio low so she could pay better attention to avoid all these idiots on the highway. She was in thought as well, which that and driving at the same time was one of her greatest talents.  
  
She called Shelly shortly after, to discuss some plans while killing the slow time. When everyone got home from the road, the girls and their guys got together for the whole weekend; that was how close they all were. They had a good time just talking about their trips, which were always interesting to hear. It was pretty crazy, but Trista was still young, she could handle it.  
  
The phone call came to a stop when Trista pulled up into the driveway. She saw Sean's 2002 Chevy truck in the driveway, next to her Grand Prix. Pulling in next to the truck, she parked and blinked her eyes, making sure she was not seeing things. Yep, it was his alright, black truck with a medium sized spider sticker on the back window. Smiling, Trista quickly got out of her Expedition and got her things and ran into the house. Setting her things down, she went to look for her husband.  
  
"Sean? Sean! I know you are in here!" Her tracks stopped at the entrance to the couple's bedroom. Sean was in bed, sleeping soundly, looking so adorable.  
  
After awwing, Trista tiptoed to the side of the bed, kneeling down beside him. She stroked his shaggy hair gently, brushing it out of his face. Kissing his forehead, she got up and began to go back into the hallway, when all of a sudden, someone grabbed her and they went flying onto the bed.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
She looked up in horror, only to realize she was facing her husband. After catching her breath, Trista wrestled around with him, trying to get up. After awhile, he let go of her.  
  
"Asshole!" She playfully punched him before exchanging a warm embrace. "You wrinkled my pretty dress!"  
  
He laughed and kissed her cheek lightly. "Honestly, did you really think I was sleeping?"  
  
"Yes!" She got up and walked into the hallway, with him following her. "I should've known you would pull something like that. Typical husband."  
  
"Oh but you still love me." He lifted her up and spun her around before kissing her gently.  
  
While she was getting everything situated in her office, the couple caught up on any talk that didn't make it on the phone conversations they had for the past two weeks. He had wanted to surprise her though, hoping to spend a little extra time with her before everyone had got together for the weekend. The others had come back too, and all agreed that tonight was a resting night. He didn't have to leave until Tuesday morning.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trista lay awake in bed, looking up towards the ceiling. It was 4:30 in the morning, and she couldn't sleep. She should be sleeping though; her and Sean had been at each other all evening like there was no tomorrow. Something had kept nagging at her since they went to sleep earlier, most likely causing her not to sleep. Earlier while making love, Sean's cell phone had kept ringing for no apparent reason. She had managed to get a glimpse at the caller ID before Sean noticed it. She had seen another woman's name on the ID. She would not have been worried as much if it were someone like one of the McMahon women or friends. The name on the phone read 'Wilson, Torrie, 386-149-8658'.  
  
From the looks of it, it was a cell phone number. Trista could not help but think of it. She loved Sean dearly and she couldn't imagine a man like him cheating on her. She knew that he would never do such a thing, but that nagging feeling was telling her otherwise. 'Maybe I am just paranoid or something," she thought.  
  
The alarm clock rang shortly thereafter, signaling for Trista to get up. Groaning, she turned it off and got up. After a nice shower, she threw on a robe and went downstairs for a quick breakfast and to fix up the coffee maker for Sean when he got up for his coffee. While nibbling on a nutri grain bar, Sean came downstairs to join her. After finishing, she gave him a good morning kiss and jetted back upstairs to finish getting ready.  
  
Forty-five minutes later, Trista was ready to head out for work. The phone rang loudly before she could get out of the door. Frustrated, Trista ran to the phone, answering it just in time.  
  
"Hello, O'Haire residence," she answered.  
  
"Tristy! Hi!" It was Shelly.  
  
"Hi darling how are you doing?"  
  
"Good! Good! Well anyway, I just wanted to let you know that Leia, Stacy, and I are gonna stop by."  
  
"What time? You do know I have lecture today."  
  
"Dunno but it's important."  
  
"Ok. See you whenever then. Bye."  
  
Trista hung up and put her things in the Expedition and started it up. While it was warming up, Trista ran back in for her pocketbook and a bottle of water for on the way. Kissing Sean goodbye, she was on her way. 


	2. Chapter II

To Find Love Again  
  
A Sean O'Haire fan fic  
  
Author Note: I own nothing.  
  
Author Note 2: Thank you for the reviews thus far! I thought I would bore you guys to death! Trust me, it gets better!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Trista began to set up her laptop on the podium that stood in the back of the classroom for lecture. Since her first class was keyboarding, she pretty much didn't need to do much with the class but to instruct timed writings, and work with the two online classes she had, if not grade any papers. She long had stopped worrying about her situation with her husband. She had a job to do, and besides, she had all weekend to deal with it.  
  
After setting up and turning on the projector machine, she went back to her desk and grabbed the teachers manual to the Intro class. Dismissing her class, she went over her lesson while waiting on the students for the next class to come on. Once they were all settled, Trista instructed them to take notes and began her lecture.  
  
"Good morning class. I told you earlier this week that we will have lecture today. In this class, we will lecture every Friday for the rest of the quarter. I expect you to take notes and ask any questions that you might have. I will also, at the end of each lecture, give you an opportunity to ask questions. If you wait until you do your performance skill exercises, tough luck. I told you at the beginning of the quarter that I will deduct points. Have I made myself clear?"  
  
The students stayed silent. Just then, Stacy had walked in, of course being loud and obnoxious. Trista had to keep her professionalism and ordered Stacy to sit beside her desk and to be quiet. After a moment, she began her lecture, going into Word and going through each step of the worksheet she had, talking as she did it. It took about 30 minutes to go through the assignment, and ask each student if they had questions. Finding that everyone didn't have many questions, Trista gave them their assignment, unhooked her laptop, etc and went back to her desk.  
  
"Stacy, you knew better then to show out like that," Trista scolded.  
  
"I'm sorry, I just said hey and hugged you he he," she replied.  
  
Trista and Stacy had chatted for awhile before her next class had began. It was strictly a lecture class, so while Trista would lecture on, Stacy would listen closely. It was a office procedures class, and basically they talked about the do's and don'ts of the office setting and stuff like that. Trista was talking about the importance of stress, and Stacy listened with great interest while Trista's students did the same.  
  
"Basically, there is stress in whatever you do. Stress can be good or bad. I want to talk about the bad stress first. And that leads me to ask for your homework last night." The girls all groaned and handed in their papers to her. Stacy chuckled at the memory of her doing the same thing in school. Homework blew.  
  
Trista then had asked several questions about what some of them do to relieve their stress . After that, Trista went on to do what she did best; talk about herself.  
  
"As you all know, my husband is a wrestler, and is gone all the time. He only comes home for about three days and he is gone again. That is enough stress for myself, but I usually do things to keep myself busy and not worry as much about him. I shouldn't worry because he is good at what he does. He is careful as what he does to the other guys, and keeps in touch as well. Take last week for instance. He was gone for about two weeks; no break, he went overseas one week and the next week, he was halfway across the country from us. But anyways like I was saying, I do things to keep me from being stressed out from not seeing my husband. Manicures, hang out with friends, writing. Little things like that can keep you busy if you put forth your effort. Believe me; take it from someone who knows what they are talking about."  
  
Trista continued on her lecture, accidentally getting carried away and dismissed them 5 minutes late. Stacy thoroughly enjoyed that lecture, and even commented on the stress factor as far as her work was concerned. They were good students and they had a lot to say as well. No wonder Trista enjoyed her job; she made it fun for everyone, due to her outgoing personality and "go with the flow" aura about herself. Stacy smiled to herself as Trista took up papers and got back to her seat.  
  
It was 12:30 before Leia and Shelly had come by to meet up with Trista. She had just finished with her last lecture of the day, and decided to dismiss the students early and told them to prepare for their case study on Monday. Sorting out some things, she had been set for when she came back; she was ready to head out for lunch. The group had found Mercedes and headed out to Subway for a light lunch and gabbing about whatever they had to say.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Run that by me again!" Trista demanded.  
  
"For the past 2 months, we think Sean has been acting funny as far as relationships are concerned," Leia said. "Stacy and I tried to keep an eye on him, but you know how that is with the brand extension and not seeing each other all the time."  
  
"How do you know this?"  
  
"Well when he was on Raw for inter-promotion, Jackie Gayda was all over him and stuff the whole 3 days he was there," Stacy added.  
  
"And Glen said that Jackie had the nerve to slip him her number and say naughty things to him!" Shelly interjected.  
  
Trista was outraged at what she was hearing. For some reason, she didn't want to believe it. But then again her friends would not lie to her. Sean was everything in this world to her, and she risked countless opportunities and her own career to be with him. If anything, she knew that her friends would know more then her at this point. Maybe Torrie wasn't messing around with him after all. Frustrated, Trista left and went back to the college to finish up her work. She had other things to do until then.  
  
After grading some things and making out plans for next week, Trista headed home. Maybe things were okay, and they were just looking out for her. She refused to believe that Sean would screw around like that. She knew that he was like that before they started dating, but when he was with her, he was a different man.  
  
She pushed the thought away when she pulled up into the driveway. Sean was in the backyard, in the Olympic-sized pool. Figuring he was working out, Trista went inside and continued her work in her home office. She put in a Staind CD in the small CD player that was in the corner and went back to work, leaving Sean be for awhile.  
  
Two hours later, she was still doing reports and dealing with some things with the online classes she had. She was sending out their grade for the week and filing their papers in the folders. She didn't notice Sean coming in and stopping the CD. He silently came up behind her and placed his strong hands on her shoulders.  
  
Trista nearly jumped in surprise. After a brief conversation, Sean had jumped into the shower, while she changed into a light blue sundress and wore white slip on sandals. He had wanted to take her out to dinner. Fine with her, maybe everything was okay. He had also said after dinner they would go to Glen's house to visit.  
  
Dinner at Red Lobster was going smoothly as planned. Since Sean was deemed as a "celebrity", they were seated at a less-crowded area. Trista had always like quieter areas; it was more romantic in a way and more private. During the meal, Sean was his usual self, telling her about weekend plans, and they gossiped over general things. Little did she know that Torrie was watching them. Closely.  
  
Torrie Wilson had seen them come in and get a reserved seating. The night before, she left a message asking him to meet her for dinner tonight, and just ironically they show up at the same restaurant. He must not have gotten the message.  
  
She continued to watch as the couple laughed and enjoyed their time together. Oh, how much she wanted to be with him right now. She had been laying low with him for months now. She knew he was married, but she was determined to change that fact. It all began with a little seduction, which led to fiery passion that both she and Sean longed for. His wife could never give him what she had. She was nothing in comparison to Torrie.  
  
Then Jackie Gayda stepped into the picture. She was trying to get in his bed. If Torrie didn't do the whipping first, ask questions later, there would have been a worse scenario. After the inter-promotion was done, they had 2 days off before heading overseas. Instead of going home to his wife, he was with Torrie, rocking her world and she did for him in return.  
  
Torrie sighed loudly. She was getting real irritated watching the couple. Every time he would lay a hand upon the small of her back, every time he would get closer to her, it made Torrie mad. She just wished Sean would leave Trista sooner and they could continue their relationship. But knowing Sean, he would take forever executing his plans.  
  
Sean had gone to pay the bill while Trista finished up. She ate kind of slow, 1.) Being that she and Sean talk too much and 2.) She felt as if someone was watching her. She couldn't place it. Sean was acting normal to her, and everything seemed fine. Yet, she couldn't shake the thought of him cheating on her from her head.  
  
The visit to Glen's house was alright. Shelly had made brownies for everyone and the guy all drank a couple beers. While they did that, the girls went outside on the patio to talk gossip, only to argue again over Sean. They only stayed at Glen's house for about an hour and a half. Trista was stressed out from all the news she had heard today; until she seen or noticed something, she wasn't going to worry about it. Trista knew that deep down, Sean O'Haire loved her and she did the same. It seemed as nothing would drive them apart, so she thinks.  
  
"Mm, honey I am going to bed," she kissed him goodnight.  
  
Sean returned her kiss. After his wife went upstairs, he grabbed his cell phone and walked out to the patio....to call Torrie. 


	3. Chapter III

To Find Love Again

A Sean O'Haire fan fic.

Author Note:  I own nothing.

**Chapter Three**

_Three Months Later_

The quarter had soon ended and summer break was here.  For Trista, an adventure would soon begin.  

Sensing that something was definitely going on, Trista convinced Sean to let her travel for a couple months.  Throughout the quarter, she paid more attention to Sean, and noticed that Sean was changing.  The look in his eyes, the strange actions.  She listened to what Stacy and them had to say, and decided to find out what is going on.

Feeling she needed to take it upon herself, after she convinced Sean to let her go with him, she put in a notice at the college, vowing to return in January.  It was June now, and she had six months to find out what was really going on, and to work on her marriage.  She worked too hard to let the relationship crumble.

Upon arriving there, mostly everyone was nice to her.  Trista didn't have a major role, but she was acting as his manager.  Whilst she had no real manager duties, she was keeping track of where his character would go and things like that.  The bonus of this was that she could spend time with Leia, Stacy, Mark and Glen. She was not so alone after all.

Stacy knocked on Sean's door.  "Come in," Trista said.  She was sitting in a big plushy chair, looking at the TV.  Sean was on wrestling Kurt Angle.  Stacy sat on the arm of the chair watching the match with her.

"He hasn't tried anything yet, has he?" Stacy asked.

Trista shook her head.  "He seems more cautious and sneaky though.  After the match, we are supposed to go out to dinner."

"Hmm, have you acquainted yourself with the others yet?" Stacy asked.

"No, I am kind of still getting used to everything." Trista answered.  "What do you have in mind?"

Stacy smiled.  "How about you, Leia, Torrie, Jackie, and I go out for lunch tomorrow?  That way we can all get acquainted." She noticed that Trista raised her brow at her.  "Torrie and Jackie don't know we know anything about them."  She quickly said.

"That's fine," Trista answered as Kurt Angle slammed her husband into the mat.

Stacy soon left and Trista changed into a pair of Capri's and a blue tank top with a butterfly n it.  She washed her face and dabbed moisturizer on as Sean walked back in.  Trista commented on his match and threw a towel to him.  After wiping his face off, Sean kissed her cheek and proceeded to get undressed.

Putting the finishing touches on her makeup, Trista put it all up and got their bags together.  Sean got out and quickly dressed in jeans and a black shirt.  Trista slipped on her stocky flip flops and they headed out to Sean's truck.  In the hallway, the couple ran into none other then the Rock.  

"Sean O'Haire!  How the hell are ya?"  The two men shook hands and hugged.

"I'm great Dwayne, just about to leave for the night." Sean replied.

The two men talked while she waited patiently.  She was rather surprised that he was there.  She made sure she didn't say anything, she was so nervous.  However, when she had enough, she cleared her throat.

"Oh, I'm sorry Trista, I got carried away." Sean said, smiling at her.

"Well, well, who is this?"  Dwayne asked.  "Is she your sister or something?"

Trista scoffed at the comment while Sean laughed.  "No, this is my wife, Trista." He said, putting his huge arm around her.  Didn't she feel special?

"Ah, I apologize.  How are ya?" he asked, extending his hand to her.

"I'm fine, thank you."  She said, shaking it.  _Firm grip Trista; remember that_, Trista thought to herself.

Dwayne stepped back, taking in her beauty.  She was about 5'9", had long red hair.  He studied her curvy figure, making her more nervous.  Smiling to himself, he took his wanting eyes off of her and paid attention to Sean.  Too bad he was using the hell out of her.

"She's a beauty," he said.  "You better take care of her, she seems very sweet."

"Oh, she is, that's why I married her." Sean said, kissing her temple lightly.  Trista blushed slightly.

The couple left and Dwayne headed to Mark's locker room.  Leia was in there talking to Lita, and Glen was in there too, watching the matches on TV.  Sighing, Dwayne went and talked to him for a bit until Lita left.  Soon after she left, Stacy had made her way in and plopped into a chair.

Dwayne cleared his throat.  "I meant to tell you I finally met your friend today."

"Oh, Tristy?"  Stacy asked.

"Did she ambush you or something?" Leia added.

"No, she didn't ambush me; she and Sean were walking out as I went in."

"She loves you.  I am surprised she did not attack you." Stacy joked.

"Nah, she was pretty much quiet.  She looked sad though.  I hate that because she is so sweet and rather attractive."  He said.

"Her asshole of a husband would rather bang talent-less bimbos with huge boobs." Leia shot back.  "She could do a lot better then that."

~~~~~~~~~~

Lunch was rather okay, but Trista kept her cool.  Torrie and Jackie were very pleasant and nice, very likable.  Jackie was focused on her career and had a good outlook.  Torrie seemed to be just there.

Trista smirked to herself.  Earlier that morning, she let Sean know that she would be having lunch with them.  She noticed he was pretty much speechless when she told him about it.  Sooner or later, Trista knew she would pretty much find out.

Lunch was over soon after, and only Torrie parted ways with the group when the lunch was over.  Jackie stayed there for a little bit longer to talk with them.  Hard to believe, Trista actually liked Jackie.  Maybe she was not so bad after all.

Leia and Trista walked towards the store after awhile.  Jackie needed to talk to Stacy for a moment, so Stacy made them go their way.  After the store, the two got in Stacy's mustang convertible and waited on her.

Jackie was miserable the entire time during the lunch.  How she kept it from being known, she had no idea.  She had no idea that Sean was married.  Sean never told her, and she never saw the wedding band either.  All this guilt was eating her alive.  Trista is a sweet person, and she has no idea.  Trista did not deserve this.

She had asked to talk to Stacy privately.  Out of all the girls, she felt that she could confide in Stacy about her shameful secret.  One they were far enough away, it was time to let it all out.

"Jackie, what's up?" Stacy asked, putting her arm around her.

Jackie continued to sob for a good minute before calming down.  After calming down, she told Stacy everything.  From who started it to all the things they did together.  Stacy could do nothing but gasp.

"And the worst thing is….its…I didn't know!"  She sobbed a couple times.  "Trista is so sweet and a good person and I probably just ruined her marriage!"  She sobbed once more.

Stacy didn't know what to do.  Jackie seemed to be completely innocent in the situation.  Jackie wasn't the best person in the world, but she would have never be with a married man intentionally.  A part of Stacy wanted to smack the living hell out of Sean, the other part of her wanted to tell Trista.  Stacy knew that it wasn't her place to tell her.  However, she could confront Sean instead of Trista.

After parting ways with Jackie, Stacy went to her car; neither Leia nor Trista was not in there, they were still in the store.  She started up her car, and waited until the two girls came back.  After they came back and all got situated, they headed back to the hotel room to meet up with the men.  Since they all had the night off, the group decided to just hang around at Mark's suite.  

"Hey Trista, can you get some ice?"  Glen asked.  "Just one bag, you look like you need some fresh air."

"Sure." Trista got up from the rocking chair and got the keycard from Glen.

After about five minutes, Trista had found the ice machine.  Grabbing the bag, she headed up back to the suite.  About halfway there, she ran into Dwayne.  In fact, she almost ran into him.  

"Whoa, easy there baby, watch where you are going!"  He said, smiling at her.  Getting nervous, Trista accidentally dropped the bag of ice right on her feet.  Now feeling really stupid, Trista felt her face get hot from the embarrassment while Dwayne picked up the bag and offered talk walk with her the rest of the way there.  

The walk seemed to take forever.  Her body lighted up in excitement when he put his arms around her shoulders, sparking conversation with her.  He was actually pretty flattered that he was her favorite wrestler.

"Yea, I liked you so much when I was younger that when you got married, I cried so hard!" She said, giggling and turning red once more.

"Oh my God really?" He asked, laughing.  Trista was really something else.  He was actually divorced now; his schedule was too much for his ex-wife to bear, so they parted ways.

They got to the room and Dwayne stayed long enough to say hello to everyone.  Sean gave Dwayne a stern look, and Dwayne shot a look right back.  Trista felt the tension as well, so she played dumb and diverted Sean's attention by saying she wasn't feeling too well and that she wanted to lay down.

"Something wrong, baby?" he asked, cupping her cheek.

"No, I just have a headache, that's all." She said.

The couple went to the couch to lounge.  Sean lay down, and had Trista lay down with her back against him.  Trista closed her eyes and sighed low as Sean wrapped his arms around her.  Leaning her head back, she relaxed against her husband as the others were playing "Aggravation" in the dining area.

Trista fell asleep for a good thirty minutes that is until Mark yelled.  He lost and he was upset.  Stretching, she chuckled slightly, waking Sean up in the process.  Readjusting themselves, Trista leaned back once more, and was ready to sleep again.

"Sean?"  
"Yes?"  
"Do you love me?" she murmured silently.  
"Yes, I do love you Trista.  Why do you ask?"  
"Just checking."  She laughed lightly and fell back asleep.


	4. Chapter IV

_To Find Love Again_

_A Sean O'Haire fan fiction_

**_Author Note_**:  I changed the rating, due to violence and some heavy swearing.  It will stay R from this chapter on.  Other then that I own nothing, and will own nothing.

**Chapter Four**

Two weeks have passed by and before she knew it, Trista and Sean were back on the road.  They actually had about two weeks off, so after spending the weekend together, the couple, Stacy, Leia, Mark, Shelly, Mercedes, and Glen all went on vacation to the Bahamas.

While the vacation was great in itself, Trista pretty much knew the spark between her and Sean was gone.  They would be with the group and act like their civilized selves.  Behind closed doors, they would end up in shouting matches and arguments each time.

She remembered the last fight clearly.  Sean was watching a baseball game late that night.  Trista lay up next to him, trying to snuggle and be close to him.  When he didn't return the affection, Trista had left him lying there and went to take a shower.  When she got done, all hell had broken loose.

"Why are you being so bitchy?" he asked.

"Gee, I thought you would have never asked," Trista replied sarcastically.

Sean got up from the bed and stood over her.  "Aren't you going to answer me?"

She snapped.  "I am upset because you act like I am not even here much.  Two years ago, you were affectionate and actually willing to make this work.  Now it is like you are not even my husband anymore!"

Trista was holding back the tears as Sean continued to look at her.  She could tell that he was getting angrier.  She decided to let it all go.

"You've changed Sean.  I have been paying attention to you for these past couple of months.  I can tell you have changed by the way you act.  The look in your eyes; the things you do.  I'm sick of these so called scenarios you put on.  Oh, I know what is going on Sean." Trista sneered.

"Then what the hell is going on Trista!" he bellowed.

"WHO IS SHE?"  She screamed.

He looked down upon her, lifting his chin up.  She knew that she struck a nerve.  For a moment, she was scared of what would happen.  Then she realized that there really was no turning back.

"I know that you have been sleeping around with someone.  And don't you say that I don't kn…!"

Her sentence was cut off by Sean smacking her hard, causing her to fall to the floor.  All Trista could do was stare upon him in shock.  Her cheek was stinging from his slap, with her tears cooling it off.  Trista slid back slowly until she was at the wall, too shocked to sob.

Whilst she did that, Sean got his luggage and left.  Left her on the floor, silently crying.  Finding the strength to get up, she crawled into the huge bed and cried her self to sleep.

Of course, she had lied to everyone, saying that Sean had to leave early because of the road plans.  She had spent the last two days of the vacation alone, and wondering what will happen next.  Her heart was breaking, and she had no one but herself to curse for it.  She knew something like this was coming.

Now that everyone was back on the road, Trista had decided to accompany Stacy during the trips and not go to the arena often.  Only when they had tapings would she go.  Lately, Stacy has been keeping her occupied in her love life, telling Trista all about Rob Van Dam.  She had a crush on him, and he was supposed to come to the Bahamas with the rest of the gang, but he had family plans that interfered, so he could not make it.  

A few hours before the show started, everyone was preparing for the taping sessions.  Stacy and Trista were talking about Rob once again.  Trista was sick of hearing about him, but she was being Stacy's friend and listening to what she had to say and offer any advice she could.  Then, she had the urge to go visit Sean for a few minutes to see what was going on.  

"Stacy, I need to go see my husband for a few minutes." Trista said, trying not to hurt her feelings.

"Well, okay.  I need to work on my promo for tonight."  I will be out in the ring if I am not in here.

"Gotcha!"  Trista went searching in the locker rooms to see if Sean was in there.  She had no such luck.

After searching the catering area and the promo area, Trista went to the ring area and looked to see if he was there.  He wasn't there either.  After greeting Spanky and Ultimo Dragon, she went backstage again to see if she could find him.  She had asked one of the wrestlers if he had seen Sean, and he had told Trista he was in the skybox area.  So Trista took a deep breath and went upstairs to find him.

She rushed up to the skyboxes, but before she reached the top of the floor, she heard Jackie in there, talking to someone.  Being as quiet as possible, Trista leaned up against the wall and listened in.

"Sean, why didn't you tell me that you are married?"    
"Was married."   
"Whatever, you could have still told me."   
"Does it matter?"   
"Yes it matters!  It makes a difference!"   
"You certainly didn't ask when I had you screaming my name out in pleasure now didn't you?"

Trista gasped.  The girl she liked the most out of the two suspected ones was the "it" girl.  She was the one.

"I can't believe you Sean!  You are such a jerk!  Your wife is a really nice woman, and I am..." Jackie was cut off by Sean.   
"My wife means nothing to me anymore!" He shouted.   
"Your wife is so nice and I feel guilty, so ashamed."

Trista had enough of the small talk.  She could not take it anymore.  Hurriedly, she rushed to the skybox room they were in, and stood there politely.  She glared at the both of them, point blank.

"Let me finish your sentence since my dog of a husband felt that he didn't have to hear it.  'Your wife is such a nice person, and I feel so ashamed, so guilty…that you are a whore!"  She slapped the taste out of Jackie's mouth.

Jackie stumbled back, holding her cheek.  "You don't understand Trista!"  She ignored the confession and locked a right hand right into Jackie's nose.  She then pushed her down, and started throwing punches into her.

~~~~~~~~~~

Stacy was now out in the ring, practicing her promo with Spanky.  While she was talking, she heard the ring workers and the production people making a commotion.  Stopping her speech, she looked to see what the commotion was all about.  She looked up where they were looking and saw Trista beating the tar out of Jackie Gayda.

Stacy took off running, telling the officials, that Trista was her company and she would stop this as soon as she got there.  While running upstairs, she met up with Mercedes and Leia, hoping they would get there before Trista really caused a commotion.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Trista!  I didn't know!  I swear it!"  Jackie pleaded while Trista was throwing furniture out of her way.  Sean looked on, smiling smugly as he watched the two women fight.

"Shut up!  I had enough of this!"  She went into the kitchen part of the box and found a sharp butcher knife.  Leia taught her well.   Sean's eyes widened as Trista walked smoothly and confident towards a battered Jackie. 

"Trista please!  I beg of you!  I honestly didn't know!" Jackie sobbed.

"I said shut up!  Don't make me cut you!  I WILL CUT YOU!" Trista screamed uncontrollably.

"Trista goddamn it, calm down!" Sean said.

She turned around.  "**YOU started this shit!  I will cut your ass too!" She said, swiping at him.**

Stacy showed up with Leia and Mercedes at about the same time as she swiped at Sean.  They saw Jackie crying in the corner, holding her nose, and furniture that was thrown around everywhere.  They knew that this was Trista's doing.  Mercedes knew something brutal would happen if they did not stop her.

"TRISTA!  PUT THE BLADE DOWN!"  Mercedes screamed.

"Trista, what are you doing?" Stacy called after her.

Having enough, Mercedes went up to Trista and wrestled the blade out of her hand.  Screaming, Trista turned to hit Sean in the face and went back towards Jackie.  Her nose was still bleeding and Trista got some licks in before Leia and Mercedes pulled her off of Jackie.

"LET ME GO!" Trista screamed at her friends, trying to break loose.

While Mercedes restrained Trista, Stacy helped Jackie up and Leia grabbed some paper towels to help stop the bleeding for the moment.  Sean just stood there observing the commotion before him.  Before he got too comfortable however, Leia made him get out.

After Sean left, Mercedes and Trista went to another room down the hall so Trista could calm down.  While Trista was steaming, Mercedes made her a glass of iced water to hopefully cool her down and waited a few minutes before talking to her.  She knew in no time Mark would hear about this, so she might as well figure out what was going on.

"Trista, what happened in there?"

"It was her!  She slept with my husband!  She took all what I had right out from under me.  I worked so hard in the relationship to make it all possible and she took that away from me!"

"Trista…"

"I have nothing!  Everything was taken away from me!  I put my job on the line and he swore nothing was happening, and he lied about that too!"

Mercedes said nothing.  Trista was overreacting right now; it was best that she cool her temper for the time being and Mercedes can try to talk to her again.  Mercedes then exited the room and checked on how Jackie was doing and get any other word that was around.  

Torrie waited at the end of the hall for Sean.  She had told Jackie that the best thing to do was tell Sean herself.  She had gone to Torrie earlier, saying she felt guilty and that she should tell him too.  When they all met in the skybox, Torrie pretended she had to go to the bathroom.  It was coincidental that Trista made an appearance as well.  It worked out perfectly.

Smiling to herself, Torrie laughed evilly as Sean came walking towards her.  Exchanging a kiss, Torrie led him back to the locker room, where they had got their bags and headed back to the hotel the rest of the afternoon.

~~~~~~~~~~

Mark busted through the door of Stacy and Trista's suite, looking like a mad man.  All the girls gathered there to unwind and relieve stress by watching movies and some Jerry Springer.  Now that Mark was there, that all came to an end.

"Trista, what in the hell were you thinking?" Mark demanded, trying not to raise his voice.

"She stole my husband!"  Trista replied angrily.  "You think I was going to let her get away with it?"

Mark sighed.  "Well, you got Stacy suspended and I got chewed out by the officials." Mark replied back.

Trista kept her head held high.  'Everything happens for a reason,' she thought.  Stacy didn't care though, and had told Mark to tell those officials to shove it.  After Mark said a few mote things, he left with Leia.  Stacy called the airport, ordered some tickets for Trista, Mercedes, and herself.

"We can go home, and tomorrow we can move your stuff out of Sean's house and you can stay in the guesthouse until you get situated Trista." Stacy said.

"Thank you Stacy," Trista smiled at her gently.  The three of them got into a group hug.

"Good thing I brought my cell phone, I knew something like this was going to go down." Mercedes said, and went to call her mom.  "Mama has GOT to hear this one!"

Just then, Trista's cell phone rang, playing "Crazy in Love".  Seeing it was Shelly, she answered it.

"Hello?"

"What the hell is going on?"  Shelly demanded.

"I beat Jackie's ass."

"And you couldn't wait on me?"

"Well you could've stayed but NOOOO you wanted to go a fuck date with Glen." She replied, smiling.  Stacy and Mercedes laughed out loud.

Shelly stayed quiet for a moment before replying.  "So Jackie was the one?"

"Pretty much, she confronted Sean about the incidents."

The two girls talked for a few more minutes before hanging up.  Putting the phone away, Trista went to Sean's room to get the house key so she can get her stuff.  Not to her surprise, she walked in on Sean having wild sex with another woman.  Cursing, Sean stopped and put on a pair of jeans quickly to see what Trista wanted.  Trista got a quick glace of who it was; she had long blonde hair, tanned, and it was Torrie Wilson.

"What do you want?" He asked impatiently.

"I see that since I wasn't good enough for the mighty big strong O'Haire that you went and cheated on me with TWO women.  Tsk tsk tsk." Trista said smugly.  "Anyway, since you had enough of my shit, and my feelings are mutual, I'm getting the hell out.  Give me my house key and I will have my stuff out by morning."

Sean rumbled through his luggage and found the extra key.  While he did that, Torrie looked over at Trista looking very worried.  Trista eyed her down, and told her she had nothing to worry about.  Sean gave the key to Trista and was about to shut the door when Trista stopped him.

"Oh, Sean?"

"What now?" He asked.

"Before you finish fucking the hell out of her, I forgot something.  I think you might want this back."  Trista removed her rings and threw them at his face.  "You will be hearing from my lawyers on Monday."


	5. Chapter V

_To Find Love Again_

_A Sean O'Haire fan fic_

Author note:  I don't own anything. And thank you for the reviews.  More is welcome!!!!  Yea I'm a review whore lol.

Author note 2:  *plug alert*  After you get through reading this, you should go and check out LadyNeptune3's **"Fate Has A Hand in the Hearts of Men".  I love this fic, and it's a feel good time fic.  Go check it out! *end plug***

**Chapter Five**

Within three days, Trista moved her things out of the house and got settled in to Stacy's guesthouse.  It was a two story house, but it wasn't gigantic, maybe big enough for like two people.  It had modern furniture in there and very cozy.  Stacy was too good to Trista.

Dwayne, Glen, and mark helped the girls get Trista's stuff out and helped her get situated.  Once settled, Trista was just as beat as everyone else was.  After eating some lunch, she decided to take a small nap.  Dwayne wanted to come back with her, but she declined.  She needed to be alone.

Trista changed in to a short grey nightgown and crawled into the huge bed.  Looking up at the ceiling, she began to think.  In the Office Procedures class, she lectured about being tough emotionally.  She always told her students that no matter what the situation was, they should act accordingly and in a professional matter.  Fighting was not the answer.

Tears trickled down her face, but she quickly wiped them away.  That was another thing.  She also told them to be strong and not to fail themselves.  There is always something better.  Now Trista was being a hypocrite.  Letting Sean get to her was not the option to choose.  She was a role model to her students, and she did the exact opposite.

Trista woke up three hours later, thanks to Shelly.  Mercedes, Leia, and Stacy were all downstairs.  Figuring it was just the girls, Trista didn't bother to put on a robe.  Shelly giggled and took Trista's hand, leading her down the spiral like stairs.  

Much to her luck, Mark, Glen, and Dwayne were all downstairs too.  Shelly kept leading Trista through the living room.  She fought with Shelly, trying to go back upstairs and get her robe.  Trista was turning redder by the minute.  Now she was really embarrassed.

Dwayne smiled at the fiasco in front of him, while Mark and Glen just laughed.  '_O'Haire really missed out on this one,' Dwayne thought.  He admired Trista once more.  She had on this short grey nightgown the pretty much covered what she had, yet it was very short.  The gown also left very little imagination of her backside.  Dwayne could also tell that she was wearing a thong._

Mercedes and the rest of the girls were in the small kitchen, making some brownies.  Once in the kitchen, Trista sat in the chair farthest from the guys' view and yanked the gown down as much as possible.  Cursing Shelly, Trista hung her head down for a few minutes, trying to clear up her reddened face.  

A few moments later, the doorbell rang, and Mark went to answer it.  Calling Trista, she went to the living room and instantly saw fire.  Leia happened to walk with her too.  She smirked as Torrie stood at the door, greeting her.

"Hello," Torrie said.  "I need to speak with Trista."

"That's the bitch who stole my husband too!" Trista shouted angrily.

Leia looked at Trista, then to Torrie.  "You got to come back tomorrow, that is when Mrs. O'Haire talks to hoes."  Leia then slammed the door in Torrie's face.

Everyone all started to laugh except for Trista, who was madder then hell.  She kept glaring at the door, expecting Torrie to show up through the door.  About five minutes passed, and she had not made her way through.  Trista looked out the window to see that Torrie had left the premises.  

Trista made her way to a rocking chair next to where Mark was sitting.  Pulling a blanket up to her, she leaned her head back and closed her eyes, trying to relax.  Tomorrow she had to call her lawyers, seeking divorce.  She didn't want to do it, but she really had no choice.  

Figuring that Torrie was not coming back, Trista went upstairs to change.  Soon after, everyone went to Stacy's again and cooked out in the backyard, where her huge pool was.  Mercedes and Shelly made the food while everyone else hung out and played in the pool.  Trista sat back and enjoyed the view.  She really didn't feel like playing in the water.

"Hey Mercedes?" Shelly asked.

"What is it Shell?"

"Trista is being very quiet over there, I figured she would be in the pool, she loves to swim."

Mercedes put the chicken in the grill and closed it before speaking again.  "Well honey, divorce is not easy.  You have to realize Tristy has a lot on her mind.  She doesn't want you to worry about her, but deep down she is hurting bad."

Shelly thought for a moment.  "Oh, I guess we need to let her be."

Mercedes lit up a cigarette.  "I would like to hurt that son of a bitch."  Taking a puff she added, "I always thought something was up with him.  I mean, I knew he took good care of her and everything, and I just don't get why all of a sudden he felt Torrie would do him better."

~~~~~~~~~~

Supper was soon finished and everyone gathered around the patio table and began to eat.  Trista remained quiet throughout the evening and acknowledged any joking conversation or whatnot by smiling warmly.  After about an hour, everyone was ready to settle in the living room watching a movie and having a couple of drinks.  Trista, feeling sick from all the memories and depression, decided to leave.  Slipping on her flip flops, she was about to head for the back door when Dwayne stopped her.

"Trista let me walk you back to the guest house."

"Dwayne, it's only 30 feet away." Trista said with a laugh.

"I just want to make sure you are safe." He said with innocence.  With that, Trista gave in and let him taker her to the guest house.  

As they walked along the path, Dwayne put his hand on the small of her back, as the guide her; show her the way.  The light outside was rather dim, but it was enough to see clearly.  Dwayne watched to see if Torrie was around, as if she was going to try to do anything.  Trista moved ahead, trying to escape his soft touch.  She wasn't successful, as he reached up to her again.

From what seemed like forever, the two finally reached the guesthouse.  Inviting him in, Trista and Dwayne managed to hold a pretty good conversation, talking about general things.  Trista made sure to stray far away from the marriage.  Dwayne could tell that she was trying to.  She wanted to say so much, but wasn't letting herself.  However, he continued to listen intently.

"Aren't you going to talk anymore?" She asked.

"I was, but by looking into your eyes, I was just speechless." He said with a lopsided grin.

Trista laughed, while slightly blushing.  "Is that a pickup line?"

"Is that how you take it?" he said back, smiling.

"I'm sorry." She continued to blush more.

"Don't be.  I was just about to ask you for a date."

"A date??"

"Sure.  Trista, you deserve so much better.  From what I hear, Sean didn't treat you as others would have loved to treat someone as classy and sweet as you."

"Well, he didn't walk with me to make sure I was safe," she pondered.

Dwayne laughed before continuing on.  "Let me be the one to do so."  He took her hand in his and waited for an answer.

Trista was about to faint.  The Rock, Dwayne Johnson, asking her out on a date?  It isn't like she is really married anymore.  She said yes, and basically was out after that.

Dwayne chuckled slightly and carried her to the bedroom.  Once tucking her in, he kissed her temple lightly and headed out.

"Goodnight, love."


	6. Chapter VI

To Find Love Again

Chapter Six

Author Note:  I do not own anything.  The song included in this belongs to Destiny's Child.

Author Note II:  Thanks to Madison who suggested some ideas and helped me with this chapter, hope everyone enjoys it J

**Chapter Six**

Trista sat at the vanity table, getting ready for her date with Dwayne.  She wanted this to be a surprise for her friends, so she didn't say anything to them all week that she had plans for tonight.  It was just a simple date, dinner and a movie.  Attire consisted of tight jeans, nice shirt.  

Finishing her makeup, Trista slipped into her jeans and a white eyelet sleeveless shirt.  Doing her hair up, she checked herself in the mirror to make sure how she looked.  Sitting back down, she put on her hoop earrings and some light jewelry on.  A few minutes later, Mark had come upstairs to see what she was up to.  Sitting on her bed, he noticed she was all done up in a way.  He decided to ask why.

"Girl, where are you going?"

"Oh, a dinner and a movie." 

"By yourself?" he raised a eyebrow.

"With Dwayne."  She turned around a smiled sweetly.  His eye widened for a moment.

After shooting her a look, he let her be, laughing to himself as he walked down the stairs.  A few moments passed and she heard thunderous footsteps coming up towards her.  That had to be the girls.  First it was Shelly and Leia, then Stacy and Mercedes.  They all gathered onto Trista's bed except for Trista, who remained at the vanity table looking at the beauty staring back at her.

"SPILL!" All four of them said at the same time.

"I'm going on a date with Dwayne."

Mercedes looked dead at her.  "Dwayne Johnson.  The Rock.  The same guy???"  Trista nodded.  "Well I'll be damned."

The other girls laughed while Trista began to blush.  "He asked me out Sunday night.  He came home this morning, called me, so the date is still on." She smiled warmly.

"So what are you going to do Tristy?"  Stacy asked.

"Yea!  I wanna know too!"  Shelly added in.

"It's a casual date.  Nothing fancy.  Eat dinner at Outback Steakhouse and watch Daredevil at his place." Trista answered.

"And jump his bones." Shelly said.

"No way!  I don't get down on the first date!"  Trista shot back.

"Bullshit!  Tristy I know you.  Hell, if you weren't a virgin when you dated Sean, you would have done it within three hours!"  Shelly instigated.

"Would have not!" Trista retorted.

"Let's do this the easy way," Leia spoke up.  "I'll bet you $20.  If you sleep with Dwayne tonight, I win.  If not, you save your money."

"Deal!" Trista said, shaking Leia's hand.

Leia laughed.  "Tristy is going on a date with the Rock.  The same person who a few months ago was hopping around the ring going 'Yay, oh yay!  He said Toronto!  Hey that's where we live!'" Leia was jumping around, imitating him.

Everyone busted out laughing at her, and joined in on the fun.  Each girl did a different promo taking turns.  It made for good entertainment, as Mark stood there and began to laugh at the crazy girls.

~~~~~~~~~~

Dinner at Outback was pleasant, and hit the spot.  Dwayne had picked her up around 4 that afternoon, and went to eat first before anything.  Before it got too busy, they left and headed to Albany, where he lived.  There was a soft downpour of rain most of the way there, which was rather peaceful.  Dwayne held her hand the majority of the drive, which was okay to her…this, was rather new.

"Trista, are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, just relaxing," she answered back.

"You don't feel uncomfortable do you?"

"No, I'm perfectly fine."

Trista smiled warmly at him, and he returned her smile.  He stroked her hand gently with his thumb, concentrating on the road.  Trista laid her head back against the seat, admiring the rain.  Within a little while, they had arrived to his place.  It was rather posh, but this _is_ the Rock.  After giving her a tour of the huge house, he led her to the living room, where they were going to watch Daredevil.

The movie ended within an hour and a half.  Neither Dwayne or Trista liked the movie too much, so the two decided to cut up and listen to music…right in the middle of the living room.  At first, Trista was ad-libbing while she was singing, and being silly, giggling and running around the living room.  Since it was a mix, Trista would get happy every time a new song would come on.  

Later on, the slow jams began to play.  Soon enough, Trista and Dwayne were getting close to each other, slow dancing.  She could feel his hands snake around her waist, down her outer thighs occasionally.  She swallowed hard and continued to dance with him, ignoring her feelings of intense desire.  

As if that wasn't enough, her emotions were now being tested.  The song, "Dangerously in Love", by Destiny's Child, began to play.  She froze for a moment before getting back in step.  She then continued to dance, listening to the lyrics.

_~_

_Baby I love you, you are my life  
My happiest moments weren't complete if you weren't by my side  
You're my relation and connection to the sun  
With you next to me, there's no darkness I can't overcome  
You are my raindrops, I am the seed  
With you and God, who's my sunlight, I'm blooming, grown so beautifully  
Baby I'm so proud, proud to be your girl  
You make the confusion go all away from this cold and misty world_

_~_

She closed her eyes, fighting her tears.  This was her and Sean's wedding song.  Mercedes picked the song out for her during the planning.  She remembered the dance so clearly, the look in his eyes, the joy she had in her heart.

_~_

_I am in love with you (in love)_

_You set me free_

_I can't do this thing called life without you here with me_

_Cause I'm dangerously in love with you (in love)_

_I'll never leave _

_Just keep loving me the way I love you loving me_

_~_

Dwayne noticed something was up, but decided not to pursue it.  He held her tightly and Trista returned it.  She wasn't responsive otherwise.

Trista's heart swelled as she thought of the happy memories of her marriage and life with Sean.  What led up to the marriage, the wedding day itself.  After the wedding.  Trying not to cry, she put her arms around Dwayne and kept them snug against him.

_~_

_I know you love me, love me for who I am_

_Cause__ years before I became who I am, baby you were my man_

_I know it ain't easy, easy loving me_

_I appreciate the love and dedication from you to me_

_Later on in my destiny I see myself having your child_

_I see myself being your wife and I see my whole future in your eyes_

_The thought of all my love for you, sometimes makes me wanna cry_

_I Realize all my blessings, I'm grateful to have you by my side_

_~_

That did her in.  Trista excused herself, saying she needed to get to the bathroom.  Instead, Trista ran out towards the terrace, located in the back.  Finally making her way there, her tears were now flowing free.  She ran to the water fountain and threw herself down, bawling like there was no tomorrow.

She really didn't feel it until now.  Her heart was tearing up inside.  She missed him, but she didn't know if he felt the same.  There was nothing she could do to stop this emotion from pouring out of her.  She was breaking down, and she needed to get away from Dwayne before it was too late.  She was afraid she was doing this for the wrong reasons.

It was a while before Dwayne even realized where she was.  By the time he saw her, it was raining a bit; not too hard, but not too light either.  His heart broke at the sight of her crying.  Taking a deep breath, he went over to her, hoping he could be any comfort.

"Trista sweetie, what's wrong."  He lifted her chin up, looking into her eyes.  There was a lot of hurt, unspoken emotion in her eyes.  "Is it about Sean?"

She nodded quietly, still sniffling.  "That…song….was…was…our wedding song…" she broke down again.

Dwayne could do nothing but hold her.  He knew how she felt.  He couldn't believe how emotionally tough she was.  She didn't crack until now; she didn't shed a tear when she found out.  Didn't shed a tear when she confronted him up in the skybox.  He heard it from Stacy and Mercedes.

He continued to hold Trista as she cried, eventually taking her up to his master bedroom, which had a bathroom.  He got a towel and she dried herself off as she told him all what happened.  While she talked, he opened up the French style windows so fresh air could come in.  The rain was falling at a steady rhythm.  

She told him of the trip they had taken after she met Dwayne.  When she told him that Sean had hit her, he was outraged.  He couldn't believe Sean would do that, especially to his own wife.  That was so unlike him.  After about a minute, Trista began to sob again.

Dwayne held her in his arms as Trista softly wept; letting all the pent-up sadness she had been carrying inside of her since the day she found out about Sean's infidelity out. He gently ran his hand up and down her back, feeling her shake and tremble as she cried. How and why would someone hurt such a woman like her was a mystery to him. He had to hold back his fury at Sean and all that he put her through for the moment, not wanting to upset Trista anymore than what she already was. He held her as she eventually began to calm down and her sobbing began to stop. She slumped against him, worn out from weeping and her breathing shaky and ragged.

He took her face in his hands, brushing away the last remaining tears on her face and looking at her tenderly. Trista looked up at him, her gaze meeting his then looking away in embarrassment.

"I'm…I'm so sorry Dwayne, for getting so upset like that. We were having such a great time and I put a damper on it like that," she said. "I kind of ruined the rest of the evening didn't I?

"No don't apologize. You shouldn't have to, you did nothing wrong", he assured her. "You're just going through a rough time right now. And you didn't ruin the evening either, so don't say that."

"How could Sean do that to me?" she asked sadly, looking back up at Dwayne. "How could he promise to love me forever, until death do us part, and break those vows that he made the day we married? How could he tell me that he loved me, and then lay a hand on me in anger?" 

"Sweetie, he's blind. Blind to the fact that he had a beautiful, intelligent, kind woman as a wife and doesn't know how good he really has it."

"It wasn't enough if he had to go and sleep with someone like Torrie or someone like Jackie," she said flatly.

"Then he doesn't know how good he really had it, and it's his loss. A billion Torrie's and a billion Jackie's could never match one of you."

Dwayne pressed his lips to her forehead, kissing it softly. Trista closed her eyes as his lips touched her skin. She began to feel more relaxed and comfortable being in his arms as they still stood in each other's embrace. She felt time stand still as suddenly he tilted her chin up with his fingers and pressed his lips to hers softly in a kiss. The kiss lasted mere seconds but felt like it minutes. Trista felt fire spread throughout her body as the previously ignored feelings of desire swept through her, at an almost dizzying pace. 

He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her tighter against his muscular tanned body as they kissed. Their kisses started off slowly and softly, and then grew even more passionate and deeper by the second. Tongues lashed and rolled around, exploring each others mouths while hands began to travel over bodies, wreching sighs and groans from one another. Her hands moved up his chest and stomach, feeling his muscular torso from underneath the fabric of his shirt, up to his shoulders and then finally her arms wove around his neck.

"Trista," Dwayne said as soon as their kiss reluctantly ended.  "Is this what you want? I'm not going to rush you into any thing you're not ready for."

"You're not rushing me," she responded. "This is what I want. I want you."

He scooped her up in his arms, her holding onto him tightly. She leaned her head on his shoulder as he proceeded to carry her over to the massive bed in the center of the room and laid her down in the center of it. He joined her and the two resumed kissing as they had done before. Hands grew adventurous as they began exploring one another, seeing what made each of them feel good and what aroused them. The soft sounds of their foreplay began to fill the room as the rain poured down outside. Soon clothing was removed and fell to the floor in a small pile by the side of the bed. The shadows of the raindrops falling from the nighttime sky formed patterns on their bare flesh. This was the first time in a long time Trista felt so good and so loved, and she could tell that Dwayne was doing everything he could to please her and keep her thoroughly pleased. Her body ached and craved for more.

He sensed this and he reached over to the small wooden nightstand by the bed, and opened a drawer. Taking out a small foil packet he tore it open and after retrieving the contents of it, unrolled the condom onto his straining erection. Once that was done he moved towards Trista, who was lying on the bed watching him as he made his way up her body, placing soft kisses along the way until he was face to face with her. The look on her face was full of lust and desire and matched his.

Slowly he filled her with his length, groaning at the tightness surrounding him. He laid still for a moment to let her body adjust to him then slowly he began to move. Trista wrapped her legs around his waist, locking them at the small of his back and taking him in deeper. Her hips began to move with his until they matched his rhythm perfectly.  She leaned her forehead on his as he rode her body with an intensity and a passion she never felt before in her entire life. 

Trista wrapped her arms around Dwayne's neck, holding on for dear life as his motions grew faster and harder. Her breathing became heavier and more ragged along with his. Sweat began to pour down their skin, causing their bodies to make slapping noises as they rubbed up against one another's. He nails began to dig into his back, leaving slight red markings. Their moans began to echo throughout the room and through the open window as they reached their climaxes in a fiery rush. They laid there on the sweat-dampened sheets exchanging slow kisses after their long hot moment of passion. 

When their bodies began to cool down he withdrew himself from her body reluctantly, and made his way to the bathroom to dispose of the used condom. After that was done he came back to the bed, laying back down and pulling the covers over him and Trista.  She was beginning to doze off, a smile of content and thorough satisfaction on her face. He gathered her body into his arms and together they fell asleep with their bodies twined peacefully and lovingly as the rain began to slow down and then finally stop.

Trista woke up a couple hours later to go to the bathroom and then get her knickers and wash them.  Throwing on Dwayne's large shirt, she tiptoed downstairs and stole some detergent.  Putting a little bit in the sink and mixing it in the water, she let them soak about twenty minutes before wringing them out.  After cleaning out the sink, she set them on the towel rack allowing it to dry.

Trista threw the shirt off and climbed back into bed with Dwayne.  How this happened, she didn't know.  But right now she didn't care, and besides, it was always one of her goals to sleep with the Rock.  A little personal satisfaction never hurt anyone.

Dwayne turned to face her as Trista was getting comfortable in the bed.  He pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her as she began to fall asleep again.  A cool breeze came through the window, making the curtains fall away as the rain began up again, setting a rhythm for the couple to sleep to once again.


	7. Chapter VII

_To Find Love Again_

_A Sean O'Haire/Rock fan fic_

Author Note:  I don't own anything.

**Chapter Seven**

The phone rang loudly the next morning, waking up the peaceful couple.  Groaning, Dwayne reached for the phone, trying not to wake Trista up.

"Hello?"  He asked groggily.

"Hey, Dwayne, this is Mercedes.  Is Trista there?"

"One second."  He sat the receiver down, and attempted to wake Trista up.

"Trista honey, wake up!"  Dwayne gently shook her awake.  "Mercedes is on the phone."

Moaning softly as she stretched, she leaned over Dwayne to get the phone.  He placed his hand on her bare back and caressed it gently as she talked to Mercedes.  Trista lied through her teeth, saying she fell asleep during the movie, and later had a bad dream, and that was why she was in Dwayne's bed.

"You guys didn't watch Freddy, did you?"  Mercedes asked.

"No!!!  You know I get nightmares watching him!"  Trista laughed.

After she got off the phone, Dwayne snuggled next to her and fell back asleep.  Trista, however, did not go back to sleep.  She looked off to the side and recalled the events from last night.  She couldn't believe she went and slept with him.  She did not regret it either.  Usually, teachers don't do things Trista was doing at the moment.  Trista didn't care right now, her husband played her, played games, and it would be another three months before anything could be done about divorce.

She sighed deeply, looking at her new lover.  And what a lover he was.  Trista quietly smiled to herself.  She didn't have great sex like this since her honeymoon.  Dwayne simply put it on her, and there was no way she was going back to Sean now.  Her mind changed as soon as Dwayne placed his lips upon hers.

Her clothes from the night before were damp, but just before they went to bed; Trista had washed her knickers and set them out to dry.  Grabbing the towel, she wrapped it around her waist and found a pair of his wide leg sweats and a XXL white Just Bring It shirt.  Grabbing her bra, she gathered some things and went to take a quick shower.  It was about ten minutes.  She quickly got dressed, and towel dried her hair.  The clothes were huge on her, she was lucky that the sweat pants had an elastic waist band on them.

Tiptoeing downstairs, she made her way to the living room, and watched some TV until he woke up.  After making himself some coffee, he went to pack up.  Soon, they headed out to Stacy's.

Trista dreaded going back there.  She knew she was in for it.  As soon as she walked in the door, all eyes were upon her.  Blushing slightly, she looked back at Dwayne, who placed a hand on her to give her a gentle shove so they can get inside.

The whole crew was there.  Leia, Mark, Stacy, Rob, Mercedes, Shelly and Glen.  Trista quickly sat next to Mercedes, and Dwayne sat beside Trista.  She managed to get a "hello" out to everyone.

"Did we have fun last night?"  Shelly asked.

"Yea, though I fell asleep during Daredevil." Trista replied, sticking to her story.

"Oh really?" Mercedes asked.

"Yea, I didn't like it too much, plus I ate too much, and it was getting to me."  

Stacy giggled and changed her tone.  "So, was it good?"  She winked at everyone but Trista.

"Yea, it was awesome," Trista said, not having a clue she was just fooled.

"**I KNEW IT!"  Leia shouted.**

"Know what?" Trista asked confusingly.  "I hope we are talking about food here," She looked at Dwayne.

"Just now.  I knew it, I knew it, and I knew it!"  Leia continued to shout.  Trista began to blush.

"Uh huh.  You're blushing.  You looked at him differently, and you are wearing his things."

Mercedes spoke up.  "And they were in the same bed together too." She said, winking at Leia. 

Leia smiled wickedly.  "You had sex didn't you?"  Trista was now crimson from the embarrassment.  "Where is my money?"

Dwayne looked at her.  "It's….it…it's in the bank!"  Trista stammered.  "I….got to pack."  She rushed out the door to her guesthouse. 

"**You can run to your house all you want, but I'll be knocking, Trista O'Haire.  I don't forget money.  You owe me $20.  Why?  CUZ YOU HAD SEX!"  Leia shouted out the door.**

Everyone busted out laughing once Leia was done.  Dwayne went after her, almost knocking Leia over.  Stacy ended up holding her stomach because she was laughing so hard.  Everyone but the men was red and exhausted right then.

After realizing what was all said, Mark, Rob, and Glen all looked at each other, then towards the door.  Shelly patted Glen on the back while Leia went to sit in Mark's lap.  They were still giggling.

"Trista…did…that??"  Glen asked innocently.

"Yea she did.  Hey even a lonely teacher needs loving!"  Leia replied.

~~~~~~~~~~

_The next day, Orlando, FL_

After the Leia/Trista encounter, everyone had packed up and headed to Orlando later that night.  They were scheduled to be on Smackdown, but everyone decided they would like to either attend RAW or relax for a night or two.  Mark took Leia, Shelly, and Glen in his big truck, while Dwayne took Trista, Mercedes, and Stacy in his expedition.  

Upon arriving there, Trista had thought of a plan to humiliate Sean.  She knew that both he and Torrie would be around all week.  She knew that if she didn't avoid Torrie, she would say something to piss Trista off and Trista would have to go to jail then.  Smiling to herself, she continued to gaze out of the window.

"What are you smiling about sweetie?"  Dwayne asked, putting a hand on her leg.

"I am going to do a shoot promo on Smackdown."  She said confidently.

Dwayne looked at her with great concern.  "Hun, I don't think…"

"But that is where you will come in!"  Trista interjected.  "You are the Rock.  The Rock can do anything he wants and get away with it!  Vince and his suck ass writing staff will love this!"

"Okay…" Dwayne sighed in defeat.

"Okay, I need to talk to Jackie and make amends with her.  Mercedes, Stacy, you guys are in this too."

"Okay, what are you up to?" Stacy asked.

"Shoot promo.  Totally unexpected, no one will know this is coming.  Although this is mainly for me, not only if it works that it will give interest, but it will look like they are using Dwayne to push Sean, but that's not what I have in mind.  I'm getting him back.  Which it's a win-win situation"

The other three waited on her to speak.  Trista took a deep breath.

"First off, Stacy, you find a diva.  You and her are going to cause a commotion with Leia and Mercedes, and Shelly if she feels like it.  Then, you know the officials are gonna separate it, but the wrestlers have to come too, so they can get Sean, Mark, and Glen all to help.  So make sure you guys get brutal.  When Sean goes out of his/Torrie's locker room, Jackie will kick her ass."

Dwayne nodded.  "Continue."

"When Sean gets to the scene, the girls will be broken up, but Mercedes gets to him.  After that, you can walk by and say something to piss him off about me.  Then a little while later, I come in and give Torrie a piece of my mind."

Mercedes clapped happily.  "I love it!"  An evil smiled crept upon her face.  Mercedes is the sweetest person, but don't you dare cross her.  Mercedes was like an Amazon, standing at 6'0".  You make her mad, and she is resentful and hostile.  Cross her and your ass will be handed to you.

Monday afternoon went pretty good according to plan.  Trista had talked to Jackie and made amends with her.  She was in on the plan.  Everyone made sure that Sean and Torrie were highly avoided.  After making the amends, all the girls had got together and went shopping for outfits to mark the occasion.  Trista thanked God she made a personal bank account before she and Sean got married.

Monday night went well.  Dwayne and Trista did some walking around and watched a couple movies that night.  Add some time in a bubble bath and it was a rather blissful night yet again for the couple.  

However, Trista was having some thoughts about this whole escapade that they were pulling.  She really liked Dwayne, but is it for the right reasons?  She would hate to fall completely for him and for all the wrong reasons.  She was getting a divorce; her husband left her two weeks earlier.  But when they slept together it wasn't like a "get mine, get yours" thing.  He was too passionate for that type of thing.  All she wanted was for him not to feel sorry for her.

Cuddling against him, she took in the aroma of the bubble bath scent that still remained on his skin.  Just his scent alone intoxicated her beyond belief.  Sliding her foot down his leg, she continued to look at him with deep desire as he turned to look at her.  She began to kiss him deeply before saying anything else.

"Mmm, I don't think I wanna finish this movie." She murmured.

~~~~~~~~~~

Tuesday's tapings began the next evening around 6:00.  Before the shows began, everyone went out to dinner, including Rob and none other then Kevin Nash.  Mercedes liked tall men, and this was no different.  During the dinner, she struck up conversation with him and kept his attention the entire time.  By the end of dinner, she had gotten his number.  

Shortly after 7, everyone but Kevin and Rob were at the arena for Velocity/Smackdown.  Stacy had a promo for Velocity, so while everyone got situated in their respected locker rooms, she went and done that.  The main locker room was Glen's, and that was where everyone would meet up for Trista's plan.  

The guys went in Mark's room while the girls all got changed.  Just as Stacy came in, she threw off what she had on and changed into another outfit within five minutes.  By that time, Smackdown was about set up.  Dwayne, Glen, and Mark came back in and Trista went over the plan the final time.  Saying a small prayer, they all split up and went their separate ways.

Stacy, Mercedes, and Leia all went outside to find a place to play fight.  Shelly decided not to join in, that she would watch it instead.  Trista sat beside her teaching companion, waiting for her plan to unfold.  The set up crew had it to where they can watch it as they tape.

"Let the games begin," she said, laughing.

The first match came about, which lasted about eight minutes.  Then a moment after the match ended, cameras cut to Sean's locker room, where officials were yelling.

"Sean!  We need you!  Fight outside, come help break it up!"  You saw Mark and Glen running by and Sean shortly after.  After they left, Jackie went in and attacked Torrie.  Camera followed the men to where Stacy and Trish Stratus were fighting two other girls, who were Leia and Mercedes.  They had trash cans, brooms, anything that could be used as a weapon, which made things interesting.  They were "crazed fans".

After about a minute, they were broken up and taken away.  However, Glen put Mercedes down, leaving her with Sean.  Regaining her breath, she saw Sean and looked at him.

"What was that all about?" he asked.  He had no idea the camera people were taping this.

Mercedes smiled coyly at him, and then pushed him against the wall.  Grabbing what he had, she put a strong force behind it, making Sean wince in pain.

"I'll tell you what's going on," she said.  "I know what you did.  You hurt my friend.  Look buddy, if you can remember, I said I hate it if someone crossed me."

She gripped him tighter.  "You did that.  You hurt my friends, I hurt you.  When I get done with you, you will regret what you have done!"  She pushed him again and went her way.

While Sean was recuperating, Dwayne walked by him.  The crowd cheered loudly, despite being confused as to what was going on.  Dwayne had on his signature training pants and his latest "Hit it Strong" t-shirt.  After asking Sean what happened, he smiled a little bit.

"Ohh man, you should watch them.  Women, they're vicious."  He said.  The two men grinned.

"Yea, tell me about it," Sean said.

"Lemme tell you who else is vicious, that you should be aware of too."  Sean looked at Dwayne as to say "who?"

Dwayne chuckled.  "Your wife."  With that, he did his pelvic thrust thing.  "Your woman came to the Rock, and she said 'Rock, I just don't know about Sean.  He is rather lacking'.  And I said well you can just bring your sweet ass over and let the Rock take care of that!"

Sean cut him a look, and Dwayne continued.  Chants of "ROCKY" began and he waited a moment before he continued.

"Man, you don't know what good pie really is like.  But besides all that, above all else, talk to her.  Ask her 'Hey, what were you doing with the Rock the other night when I was with a horse named Torrie Wilson!'"

The crowd was mixed while Trista, Leia, Mercedes, Shelly, and Stacy all fell out laughing.  This was too good.

"She…Trista…"  Sean continued to be speechless and his eyes grew wider.

Dwayne nodded, smiling wider.  "She went one-on-one with the great one, the icon, the most electrifying man in ALL of entertainment today!"  He did his thrust again.  "At the end of the night, your wife was smiling and if my memory serves me correctly, she wasn't even worried about you."  With that, he walked off, leaving Sean to cope with this new information.

All the girls fell out laughing as they watched Sean's reaction.  It was priceless.  And it was a plus that they audience liked it as well.  Dwayne came in soon after with Mark and Glen, and they were all greeted by hugs.  He then took a step back and looked at Trista.

She had done changed into something while he was gone.  She didn't even look like herself.  Her hair was the same, her makeup was darker, but it was neutral.  What set her off was a one piece short black dress, stopping at mid-thigh, topped with big silver hoop earrings and a pair of knee high stilettos.  It was simple, elegant, and bad ass all into one.

Dwayne licked his lips.  "Whoa hot mama."  He eyed her down, walking around her, nodding.  "Talk about a special occasion."

Trista laughed evilly.  "No my dear, I'm gonna make my husband wish he would have never left me."

~~~~~~~~~~

Several minutes later, Stephanie McMahon had ordered a Rock/Sean match up towards the end of Smackdown.  Apparently, she loved the idea that Trista had come up with.  She also had ordered that it be a double disqualification.  Both men had agreed to it, and went to change.

Trista smiled to herself as she watched Dwayne change.  She was telling him she could get Torrie again at ringside.  Dwayne didn't want her at ringside, but she protested against him.  After arguing for about five minutes, he told her to do what she wanted…Stephanie loved her idea anyway.

"Do you think Sean will hurt me?  I can get him back if he did anyway," Trista said with a wink.

"Not before I do."  Giving Trista a kiss, she went out and carried out the first phase of the finale of her plan.

She arrived at Torrie's room to see that she was not in there.  Jackie was still in there though, as she was just about to leave.  Giving Jackie a hug, Trista sent her on her way, saying she would finish this room.

And that she did.  First, Trista went to the vanity table and busted the mirror with Sean's heavy gym bag.  From there, she went on to take Torrie's makeup and destroyed it, throwing away its contents.  Taking some wine that the new couple had, she gathered Sean's and Torrie's clothes and doused it with the red wine.  Gathering Torrie's foundation, she them poured the remaining of it on the clothes as well, as there was nothing else to ruin her stuff with.  

Jackie ran back in and gave her some bleach that she had found in the laundry mat.  Smiling, Trista thanked her, and continued the carnage.  After growing tired of that, she snooped around in Sean's things, and found some letters that Torrie had written to him, some dating back to about six months ago.  Shame Trista found them.  She spotted a vase with a dozen roses in there, but she decided to ignore them for now.

Trista then snatched the letters up and placed them on the table.  Deciding to wait for Torrie to come back, Trista closed the door, and cleared off the vanity table and waited on her arch enemy.

**~~~AN~~~**

I am so sorry these chapters were not put up sooner.  Something had come up in my personal life that I had to attend to.  So to make up for it, I put up Chapter Seven too.  It will be at least the end of the month before I update again, as a family emergency has now come up.  I will try to get this done for you as soon as I can…until then enjoy the fic, and my friend Lady_Neptune3 has a good fic out called "Fate Has A Hand In the Hearts of Men", so make sure you check it out!!


	8. Chapter VIII

_To Find Love Again_

_A Sean O'Haire/Rock fan fic.___

Author note: I don't own anything.

Author note 2:  Thanks to those who reviewed.  I'm gonna try to finish up this story, so just bear with me.  Also, sorry for the lame song/line/match at the end lol.  It was just something I made up at the last minute.

**Chapter Eight**

Torrie had just got out of the office of Stephanie McMahon.  She could not believe this.  First, Jackie comes in and attacks her for no apparent reason.  Then Sean gets threatened by someone Torrie does not even WANT to cross in the hallway, and then Dwayne had to piss Sean off.  Sean was angry and now everything Torrie had planned for the evening was ruined.  She had no idea if it was Trista's doing; she hasn't even seen her.  And Stephanie placed a match between Rock and Sean, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Before heading back to her room, Torrie grabbed an ice pack to soothe her bruising face.  "_That damn Jackie Gayda is gonna get it!_' She thought.  What else was going to happen tonight?  Torrie didn't even want to know.  After wishing Sean some good luck behind the curtain, she reached the dressing room she and Sean had accompanied for the night.

When she came in, her room was in shambles, much worse then when she and Jackie had their encounter.  The mirror was now busted, there were things everywhere.  Torrie didn't know where to start, it was such a mess.  She started screaming, and soon there were cameras.

"Oh my God, what the hell happened in here!!!??"  She went to her vanity table.  "My makeup!  It's destroyed, ruined!"

She then saw her clothes in a bundle, and saw what happened there.  

"*gasp* AHHHHHHHHHH!  My clothes, they are all ruined!!"  She held up some of her dark outfits, to reveal some foundation blotches, and bleach stains all on the outfits.  She then held up her pink dress to see that there was also foundation and bleach, but also red wine upon it.  She noticed Sean's clothes were ruined as well.

"**WHO IN THE HELL DID THIS?  MY THINGS!  THEY ARE ALL RUINED!"**

She then heard light giggling coming out of the showers.  Trista emerged, still laughing.  It all made sense now.  Torrie realized that she was set up majorly.  Now she was furious.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?  YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE GONE!"  Torrie screamed.

Trista stopped laughing, and took the compact she had, and busted it against the wall, landing in the trash can.  

"Don't throw that away!  That was about $80 for the compact alone!"

"Mary Kay is better honey," Trista said, plopping onto the vanity table, waiting on Torrie to scream some more.

"I don't believe this.  It was you!  You did all of this, the attacks, the embarrassment, the CARNAGE!  **YOU DID THIS!"**

Trista stretched lightly.  "Well it goes like this.  You see, I had found out that my husband was cheating on me with someone who doesn't even come close to me as far as class is concerned.  Feeling angry, I went out with some friends, had a couple drinks, and you know when someone like me drinks, they get angry and furious.  I had this pent up aggression and since you are the dirty lowdown dog who caused so much emotional pain for me, I just figured that I give you a taste of your own medicine."  She then smiled at Torrie.

"I didn't do too bad considering it was maybe about two drinks," she started laughing again.

Torrie stood there, saying nothing.  She didn't even try to escape, as Mark was there by the door waiting for her to run.  Her eyes searched around, hoping for an escape, but no such luck.

Trista got up and walked towards her.  "Have nothing to say huh?  Oh, but you sure did have a lot to say when you took my husband for your own pleasure.  When you manipulated Jackie a couple weeks ago during the skybox incident.  Do you remember that?"  Trista inflicted her tone upon Torrie as she walked closer.

"If you remember, you are looking straight at me, Trista O'Haire.  The chick at the lunch a few weeks back?  Yea, I'm his wife, in case you forgot."

Torrie's eyes grew bigger.  "Yea, you are also quiet because you don't have O'Haire to help you out, isn't it?  Well tough luck because he is having a match in just a few moments with someone else.  Someone who is what Sean isn't." Trista leaned in.  "A real man."

Torrie backed away just enough to scream once more at Trista.  "Look, I don't know what you want.  But Sean is my man now and there is nothing you can do about it!  So leave me alone, and go back to where you belong!"

Trista came towards her again, this time pinning her against the wall.  "Don't worry darling, although Sean and I are still legally married, I don't need him.  Besides, he was rather lacking at home because while he was on the road, not only was he tired from wrestling, but he was too exhausted because of trying to make your loose ass even have one orgasm!"

"**YOU BITCH!"  Torrie screamed, trying to get out from her grip.**

"Well ain't this a bitch," Trista stood up.  "When our divorce is final, he will not only lose me for good Torrie Wilson," She held the letters up.  "It looks like he will be losing plenty of money too.  See you at ringside sweetheart!"  Trista walked out casually.

She made it back to the designated locker room, relieved she got in Torrie's face.  It actually made her feel good.  She knew she could intimidate her on her own, and not the fact she had a bunch of friends to back her up.  Torrie might have stolen her husband, but Trista was going to make sure she got the last laugh.

Dwayne got ready for the match, and insisted Trista stay in the back.  Though people think it's a new storyline, she shouldn't bring all this mess into it further.  Trista tried to argue, but Dwayne wouldn't have it.  Pouting, she left the room, looking for her girlfriends.  She happened to find Leia, who was sitting in Mark's lap playing kissy-face.  

"AHEM" she interrupted.

"What is it girl?"  Leia jumped off Mark's lap and walked to her.  "You look mad."  
"Dwayne won't let me go out with him." She pouted some more.  "He said we didn't need to take this mess further into the storyline."

"I agree with him," Mark jumped in.  "I mean Trista, I know you want your revenge and all, but don't you think this is too much?"

"NO!"  She protested.  "I want to embarrass her; I want her to feel MY pain!"  Frustrated, she left the room and headed for Torrie's.  There were some crew members in there cleaning up.  Torrie wasn't in there, but Trista spotted the vase of roses and went to take them.  She was gonna get Torrie whether everyone liked it or not.

She made her way back to Dwayne's room, closing the door behind her.  She sat the flowers down while she removed her boots.  The match was just starting up, before that they went to commercial break.  She looked at Sean with fury.  Everyone was oblivious to the actual events behind this.  Everything they said was true to the fact.  She looked at the unsure ness of Sean's face.  He wasn't sure if everything was real or not.

Massaging her feet, Trista watched Torrie talk to him; sure that she was telling him that Trista had spoken to her.  Watching them made her more furious she was before.  Dwayne had finally come out to a huge ovation, making her smile a little bit.  Dwayne didn't know she was gonna get Torrie.  Right now she just didn't care anymore.  The fact that she could get away with it was more tempting and satisfying.  

Trista watched on as the match began, with some technical moves, and then paced up as they began with the power moves and psychology.  Torrie was good for now; she wasn't trying anything.  Though she yearned to get out there, she stayed calm and thought up a good plan right quick.  She wanted Torrie to feel her pain; she was going to do it tonight.  

Tired of waiting for the match to end, Trista was going to end the match herself.  Getting up, she grabbed the vase and made her way to the entrance bare foot.  As soon as she comes out, all eyes were upon her except the two wrestlers and Torrie herself.

Trista made her way to the ring, setting the vase down next to the steel steps.  First she went to grab a steel chair, and went up on the apron to get Sean's attention.  Once she did that, Dwayne looked outraged as Trista continued talking shit and trying to get Sean to hit her.

Seeing this, Torrie went and pulled her off the apron.  Trista put her arm in front of her, thanking Sean for teaching her the simplicity of avoiding injury and taking some bumps in and out of the ring.  The chair landed beside the two girls as they started to argue and exchange slaps.  The referee broke them up, and Torrie ended up going to the other side of the ring.  During all of this, Sean managed to hit the Widow Maker on Dwayne, but due to the girls, he couldn't get the three count.

Sean was furious now; he started yelling at Trista for causing so much trouble.  Smirking, she went ahead and yelled right back, thus giving Dwayne the advantage and giving Sean the Rock Bottom.  Now Torrie got up on the apron, trying to distract him.  Giving her the finger, he went to give him the People's Elbow.  Now that Torrie was pissed off and distracted, Trista grabbed the chair and got behind Torrie.  Once she got down, Trista swung and hit Torrie with full force.  

She was knocked out cold.  Trista threw the chair down and went back to her side.  She grabbed the vase, and took one rose out, and this time, she went into the ring.  Sean then had gotten up but was still groggy.  He saw Trista and had gotten the chair she had just used.  He walked towards her, threatening to hit her, but thanks to Dwayne, she moved out of the way in time, and he took the blow instead.  Sean threw the chair down, and Trista hit him with the vase full of roses, causing the vase to break and water/roses went everywhere.  

The ref saw this and called it a double DQ, just as Steph wanted it.  Both men were out in the ring, Torrie was knocked out, and Trista was the only one left standing.  Taking a deep breath, she checked to make sure Dwayne was okay before making her final impression.  She took that one rose, and stood over Torrie, who was coming to.  One by one, Trista picked off a petal and sang a song to her.

"Roses are red, violets are blue, It's too sweet, to take down a slut like you."  

With that, Trista threw down the rose on her and helped Dwayne to the back.


	9. Final Chapter

_To Find Love Again  
A Sean O'Haire/Rock fan fiction_

Author Note:  I do NOT own anything.

Author Note 2:  This is the final chapter of this story.  I thank everyone for the great reviews I have gotten considering I had to take a small hiatus.  Hopefully this is a good story to everyone.  I dunno when I will cook up my next fic, but be on the lookout!

**Chapter Nine**

Over a year has passed by since Trista had publicly embarrassed Sean on national television about their crumbled marriage.  Since then, she stayed off-camera and tended to her personal business back home.

Trista and Sean were granted a divorce three months after the SmackDown incident, just like the lawyers promised them.  Since there was proof of infidelity in the marriage, Sean had to pay for damages, which was just fine with Trista.  Actually, she smiled smart-assed like at him while he made the check out to her.  After that, she had nothing else to say to him, and walked off and never looked back.

As far as Dwayne was concerned, he stayed with her, and they eventually moved in together once the divorce was final.  Trista had no intentions of getting married anytime soon.  Quite personally, she NEVER wanted to get married again.  For now, Trista focused on her 2 part-time jobs to keep herself busy.  One, being a teacher from 8 until 12, and then, she does the Mary Kay thing.  She always states that she expands her horizons.

Mercedes and Kevin Nash had begun dating, and still are.  Mercedes had quit her job at the college and went on the road with him so they can spend time with each other, and to be his manager.  Leia and Mark had become engaged, and planned to marry once WrestleMania had passed by.  Shelly still teaches at the elementary school in town; in fact, she and Glen had gotten married a while back.  Though with him being on the road, it is difficult.  As for Stacy, she and Rob did not last, but she didn't dwell about the breakup and isn't worried about dating for awhile.

~~~~~~~~~~

Trista was halfway home when she heard Baby Boy ringing from her cell phone.  Noticing that it was Leia on her caller ID, she went ahead and answered it.

"Trista's House of Sexual Fantasies, how may I help you?" she answered with a giggle.

"Hey friend," Leia said, laughing.  "We are at your place."

Trista was caught by surprise, and almost didn't see the speed limit change and almost hit someone.  "What the hell?  You guys are at MY house?"

"Yea!  Say hi, everyone!"

Everyone shouted hey, making Trista smile.  This was definitely a surprise for the day.  She finished her conversation with Leia, and continued her way home.  She turned her radio up and sang along to the radio to kill time.  Hell, she is still young, and she wasn't gonna let anything stop her anymore.  She loved listening to the radio, but she didn't show out and sing along ad libbing and stuff around Sean.  

_Ugh, forget about him girl,_ she thought to herself.  Now tired of the radio, she put in a CD and listened to it the rest of the way home.  Her system was off the chain, with surround sound speakers and awesome bass, it was a music lover's dream.  Her player even had those animations on it.  

Within a while later, she finally pulled up in the driveway; her girls ready to greet her with open arms.  Stacy was the first to get up; as she ran to her and hugged her like she hasn't seen Trista in years.  Getting out of her Navigator, she walked a few steps towards her girlfriends and reunited, though it wasn't that long since she seen them.

After getting hugs from everyone, the girls helped Trista getting her stuff in and had her change into a bikini so they can go swimming.  While she did that, the girls filled her in on the road gossip.  And of course, their love lives.

"Oh my God, you know that Sean and Torrie are not together anymore right?' Stacy brought up.

"That's just too bad," Trista replied, slipping a pair of denim short shorts on.  "Maybe one of them contracted something from the other?"

"Trista, now you know that is not nice." Mercedes scolded.

"Well, at least I didn't wish harm on him." Trista shot back.

"You know, she's right." Shelly butted in.

Before the argument escalated, Leia changed the subject rather quickly.  She pointed out that the guys were in the backyard grilling out and were probably waiting on all of them.  Making sure they looked good, the girls made a trip to the bathroom and then headed down the stairs.  One by one, they went outside and joined the gentlemen by the pool.  

After greeting the guys, everyone started talking at once, making conversation with one another.  All of them made an effort to mention how good Trista looks.  She had been working out with Dwayne in her downtime, and when he was not home.  Her body looked more toned and Trista's bikini top showed little cleavage, which made Dwayne happy.

"You look nice," Dwayne said to her, kissing her on the cheek.

"Well you don't mean nice." Trista smirked at him, adding a wink in for good measure.

Everyone laughed at the joke she made, and continued on with their conversation.  After looking around at the area, from what the entrees were to scoping out the usual design of the pool area, Trista and a couple of the girls sat on the edge of the pool so they can just dangle their legs in the water.  That didn't last long, however, as Glen decided to be mean and sneak up on them, pushing them into the cold water.

"EIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Cold water made contact with their bodies, and the fact that it was unexpected made it worse.  Gathering their breath, the girls got out and chased Glen.  Double teaming him, two girls were behind him, while the other two went the other side and got him.  Once he was surrounded, they pushed him in the pool.

"Serves you right!" Mercedes screamed.

"Alright, you guys got me." Glen laughed as he swam around the pool.

Trista ran and got a towel right quick before her bikini top would embarrass her.  Wrapping it around her, she sat around keeping herself warm until the cooking was done and they could eat.  Until then, she remained alert in case the gentlemen wanted to play rough.  

A little while later dinner was served and everyone ate at the outdoor table.  Music was now playing, lighting everyone's spirits a little bit higher.  Not only did they have barbecue, Mark was generous enough to buy alcohol for everyone, ranging from Bacardi to Skyy Blues.  The girls held off the alcohol until after they ate, and opted for soda with their supper.

Trista offered to clean up after everyone was finished, so she and Dwayne can have a few moments to themselves while they all got comfortable inside.  While they cleaned up, they were just talking about how their days went and all of that.  Dwayne was cleaning the table off and getting up trash while she went and unhooked the CD player and put it up in the shed, which was by the house.  She gathered the towels and anything else that needed to be washed so she could go ahead and wash them while they did whatever.

The guys got into a game of Aggravation, while the girls decided to play with Trista's makeup while having a couple drinks.  Going up to the upstairs sitting room, Trista grabbed some samples and attempted to do a skin care class and expose them to all she could sell.  

"Tristy, hush!  We can just play with the samples and glam each other up!"  Shelly exclaimed.  "C'mon, let's wash off our faces and we're gonna get all sexified and stuff."

Within ten minutes, everyone had washed their faces and basically had Trista pinned to the chair, while Stacy and Shelly experimented with the colors.  Finally they decided on a more sophisticated color set, using an earthy purple (where it looks more brown with hue of purple) and earthy green color, with a light shade of pink on her lips.  Mercedes played with her hair and Leia looked on, and talked to poor Trista.  To lighten things up, they played music as well and had munchies.

After they were done with her, they attacked Leia and forced her to go through the same thing.  Stacy only worked on her makeup, and Shelly played with the hair a little bit, being that Leia already had her hair done, but needed some touching up, due to water that was sprayed in her hair.  

"I could kill your big goofy husband." Leia murmured.

"Leia, its okay, be glad I know how to handle black hair." Shelly replied.  

Stacy was finished with the makeup when she came up with an idea.  She insisted they do a little fashion show, and show off the new looks they were coming up with.  Since the girls were all staying here tonight, they had their outfits with them from the road, all washed of course.  Stacy ran to get everyone's bags while Trista was looking around in her closet for anything suitable.  

"Friend, get out of your closet!" Stacy cried out as she came upstairs.  "I got something that will blow everyone out of the water, come on now, and back to the sitting room!"

Trista sighed in defeat and trotted back to the room.  She could hear the guys pick on Stacy and the others as she made her way back in.  She felt like a 12 year old again, playing dress up.  She figured it was okay, it wasn't like she would be 12 ever again.

Mercedes had fixed up her makeup and was now working on Shelly while Leia was looking through some clothes.  Other then breast cups, shoe size and height, the girls wore the same size clothing.  Stacy threw her suitcase on the sofa and began rummaging around for some dresses and accessories.  She threw her black spiked knee high boots to Mercedes, while she threw a miniskirt to Leia.  After more rummaging, she found her frilly dresses for Trista.

"Here pick." She said, handing two dresses to her.  They were quite revealing.

"I CAN'T WEAR THIS!"  Trista exclaimed.

"Yes you can.  You are the girlfriend of the Rock and Ms. Trista needs to work her stuff, and show off what Dwayne has every night of the year." Stacy replied, making everyone laugh.

"FINE" Trista said loudly in defeat.  Grabbing her push-up bra, she put that on before slipping on the dress.  It fit perfectly, despite her boobs could not breathe.  She was a full two cups bigger then Stacy, and it definitely showed in the dress.

"Stacy I can't breathe!" she exclaimed.

"Take off that bra and see if it makes things better….the padding is probably why your babies can't breathe."

Once again, Trista threw off clothing and removed the bra.  Putting it back on, she adjusted herself, seeing if she could breathe or not.  It felt a lot better, but you could tell she wasn't wearing a bra.  Trista was beginning to get infuriated.

"Look!  This is NOT cool.  My nipples are poking through the fabric!" She said, getting upset.

"It's okay dear, it's not slutty.  I think it looks good personally." Mercedes said, slipping on Stacy's boots.  "On another subject, Stacy, I LOVE these boots, glad we wear the same shoe size."

Sighing and pouting, Trista grabbed her strappy stilettos and slipped them on.  She looked at herself in the mirror again, and decided it was indeed different.  She looked like another version of Stacy, but with bigger boobs and red hair.  Adjusting herself one more time, she went ahead and sat down, waiting on everyone else to get ready.

When everyone was done and the makeup was all put away, Stacy showed off the new looks.  Gentlemen had approved and loved it, though they were kind of tipsy from the Heineken and Bud light they were drinking.  At least they didn't try to do cat calls; it would have been bloodshed then.

"Mm, honey you need to wear more things like that," Dwayne drawled, smiling at her.  He was so adorable tipsy.  And it was rather funny as well.

'Well you might as well forget about it." Trista snapped.

"Oh Tristy, it looks good on you!" Shelly said pouty like.  

"I got an idea, let's go upstairs and play Yahtzee," Leia blurted out.

~~~~~~~~~~

Dwayne and Trista had woken up, feeling light-headed from the night before.  After the fashion show and a few games of Yahtzee, Dwayne had gotten Trista and took her to their bedroom where they ended up doing more then what she had bargained for.  The others slept in downstairs guestrooms for the night.  Trista hoped to God that she didn't wake them up, or gave them disturbing thoughts.

Stretching, Trista put on some denim flares and a baggy t-shirt on and headed down the stairs.  Making her way down, Shelly and Glen were already down there, and helped themselves to some decaf coffee and toast.  Plopping down in the chair, she winced at the pain, forgetting about the night before due to sleepiness.

"You alright babe?" Shelly asked.

"Yea," Trista sat up.  "Dwayne had his way with me last night….and I'm so sleepy I forgot I haven't had sex in six months."

Shelly and Glen chuckled.  "So we heard."

Trista blushed hard, realizing that her concerns really happened.  Was she really that drunk?  Going back to the night before, she was somehow coherent, but she was really happy and horny due to the alcohol she consumed.  From what she could remember she did enjoy herself….

Glen spoke up, bringing her back to the present.  "It's okay; we heard Leia and Mark too."

"GLEN!" Shelly shouted.  "DON'T remind me."

Dwayne heard this and laughed as he descended down the stairs.  Kissing Trista good morning, he made himself a cup of coffee and poured a glass of juice for his tired girlfriend.  Stacy awakened next, and lazily walked to the kitchen in her spaghetti strap shirt and baggy flannel pants.

"I know this is your house and everything, but you couldn't tone it down for those who were trying to get some SLEEP?"  Stacy asked.  

"I'm sorry Stacy; I must've been drunk as hell." Trista said.

"Well Leia and Mark were at it too," Glen butted in, receiving a look from Stacy.

After waking up a bit and everyone had showered and gotten ready, the guests had packed up and loaded up Mark's extended cab truck.  Trista and Dwayne didn't pack anything up; as they were just gonna hang out with everyone for the day.  They were going to the outskirts of Tifton so Stacy and them can put their things up at the house, and then head to Valdosta where Wild Adventures was at (it's a zoo-themed theme park).

~~~~~~~~~~

It was 10 p.m., and Trista was exhausted.  She had rode rides so many times and stuffed herself with funnel cake, and with dinner at Ruby Tuesday's.  She had driven on the way there, and Dwayne offered to drive back.  When they got to Stacy's house, they all decided to ride in three separate vehicles, with Stacy riding with Mercedes and Kevin.  

Dwayne had the station on an R&B station, so slow music was playing throughout the rest of the trip.  With the cruise control on, he had one hand on the steering wheel, and his other hand stroked Trista's hair and face.  His hand rested on her thigh, and she let the seat back a little, making herself comfortable so she could sleep.

"You tired baby?" he asked.  She nodded in response.

"I love you," he said in a soft voice.

"Love you too," she murmured half sleepily.

"I remember when you and I first met.  You and Sean were about to go out and I came by.  I was amazed of how you looked.  When Sean talked about you, he always said how attractive you were, but never gave any specific details.  He did love you, but I guess he gave in to temptation."

Trista could do nothing but nod.  Those days were over, but the memories were still there.  "Yea, it wasn't built to last." She responded quietly.

"I'm glad in a way it happened though.  Because if not, we wouldn't be together.  You are so much happier as I."

She sat up a little bit.  "Really?"

He nodded, looking at her intently before turning his attention to the road.  Kissing him on the cheek, she went for his lips when her cell phone rang.

"Ugh, who the hell…" she looked at the name, and it said Mercedes.  Groaning, she picked up.

"You alright?" She asked.  She was met with laughter and giggles.

"Oh man, Trista that is soooooo funny!"  Mercedes laughed.  "How come you didn't tell us about your license plate?"

"I didn't give it a thought."  Trista replied chucking.  "When Sean gave me my check, I went ahead and purchased this baby right here and got a plate to go with it as well.  So whenever he sees me driving it, he has to live with the fact that leaving me was costly."

She hung up with them and leaned back in her chair, laughing a little bit.

"What was that all about sweetie?" Dwayne asked.

"Just now, the girls noticed my license plate."  She winked.

"Ahhh" Dwayne laughed with her.  "What does it say again?"

She smiled.  "HISCASH"

~*~*~THE END~*~*~

*~*~*~*DEDICATION*~*~*~*

This fan fic, "To Find Love Again" in its entirety, especially the last chapter, is dedicated to Linda Ann Morrison.  Mrs. Linda passed away October 6, 2003 to cancer.  Though she is not here anymore, she is here in spirit with us. 

I love you Mrs. Linda.

_stippybrea ~ _Fire3_ ~ _rayahunter__


End file.
